


Vertigo

by pukefiend



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Burping, Dirty Talk, Dizziness, Emetophilia, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nausea, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Rimming, Sickfic, Teasing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Frank is nauseous so Gerard fucks him.





	Vertigo

Frank woke up with his face pressed into his pillow, groggy and momentarily disoriented. It was first thing in the morning and already his stomach gave a sickly lurch and Frank had to bite back a groan. Unfortunately, it wasn’t unusual for him to wake up with a bellyache or a sick feeling, and it never got any easier or less annoying. This morning he felt especially nauseous too, instead of the achy, bloated feeling that plagued him most days. His naked chest felt cold with night time sweat, but his face felt hot. Frank slid his arm out from where it was pinned under himself, reaching out to the other side of the bed and scrunching his eyebrows up when he didn’t hit Gerard’s body. He was hesitant to roll over and get up but he really wanted nothing more than for Gerard to hold him and rub his back when he was certainly going to end up being sick.

Slowly, trying not to make himself feel any worse than he already did, Frank forced himself to roll onto his back, swallowing hard to fight back a wave of nausea. Once he was upright, he had to take a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling and trying to let his body calm down. He covered his sweaty forehead with his equally sweaty palm, licking his lips dryly. He slid his legs out of bed and gripped onto the edge of the mattress to haul himself upright. His stomach dropped sickly, and he had to cover his mouth as a gag was forced out of him. He grimaced, rubbing his hand over his slightly bloated stomach, his fingers shaky as he tried to soothe his churning belly.

Frank made his way into the hallway practically shuffling, one hand still rubbing absently over his uneasy stomach.

“Gee?” he called out. He was a little bit ashamed of how whiny he sounded. He ran his shaking fingers through his hair and made his way farther down the hall, gripping the railing of the upper floor banister for stability.

“Gerard?” Frank called out again. He was cut off by a sick little burp.

“I’m in the art room baby!”

Frank stumbled as a wave of fatigue hit him hard, leaning against the wall to stay upright. His knuckles were white where he was clutching the banister, and he swallowed hard before he replied.

“Can you...come here?” he asked weakly. He heard rustling from the art room and moments later, a bedheaded Gerard stepped into the hall, miraculously not in his pajamas.

They looked Frankie up and down quickly, frowning. 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” they asked, their eyebrows knit together in worry. “You look sick,” they added. 

Gerard had an innate ability to tell when Frank was ill after spending so many years around him. Sometimes Frank appreciated it, since it meant Gee would immediately know when he was feeling sick and likely comfort him, but when Frank tried to tough it out, he hated that Gerard could tell how miserable he was regardless of his best efforts to appear healthy. Right now Frank was grateful for it, eager for Gee to distract him with a little affection. 

“Let me feel if you have a temperature,” Gee said, walking up close to press their hand to Frank’s face, mirroring the motion on themself. If Frankie weren’t feeling so sick, he might grimace and pull away, but instead he nuzzled closer to Gerard’s hand, sighing heavily.

“Oh babe,” Gerard cooed, petting his hand over Frank’s forehead. 

“You think I have a fever?” Frank asked softly. He smiled against Gee’s hand and Gerard dropped his hand from his own forehead. 

“Nah,” Gerard answered, cupping Frank’s cheek in his palm. “But look at you, being all cuddly.”

Frank felt himself blush, but he nodded dumbly in agreement. 

“So tell me what’s wrong baby,” Gee said, gently ruffling Frank’s hair.

“I just, you know, feel sick to my stomach,” Frank murmured. 

“Oh,” Gerard half-groaned, half-purred, his eyes narrowing, “Frankie.”

Frank swallowed hard. He knew how Gerard was about him being sick: usually so turned on he wanted to jump Frank’s bones regardless of anything else going on, but always overbearingly caring and sweet to the point of being cloying. If he just wanted Gerard to rub his back while he spilled his guts into the toilet, Gee would be more than happy to oblige.

Frank burped softly, pressing his hand to his lips. Gerard wanted desperately to kiss him, to taste the sour bile in his mouth, to tug on his hair, and he could feel his dick give a sympathetic jerk at the thought.

"Gee..." 

Frank's face was so pale it almost looked a tinge greenish, his cheekbones rosy pink and blotchy. Gerard moved right next to him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it in a slow, comforting circle.

“It’s okay honey,” Gerard said, Frank leaning into his touch with his eyes fluttering closed. “If you just want me to take care of you, I can. You can go back to bed and I’ll get you whatever you need.”

“What I’d need would be a trash can,” Frank said, monotone. “I’m definitely gonna puke soon.” He wrapped his hand around his queasy stomach as if to punctuate his point. 

Gerard’s eyes went wide and he reached his hand down, rubbing Frank’s forearm and leaning into Frank’s neck with a smile. 

“You know hearing that drives me wild, Frankie,” Gerard said, laughing. He lowered his hand to Frank’s stomach, rubbing it in a slow circle. Frankie let out a fluttery sigh and moved his hand out of the way so Gerard had better access to his roiling belly. 

“Fuck, Gee,” he cursed through gritted teeth. Gerard gave Frank’s neck a soft and open mouthed kiss, rubbing Frank’s belly in soothing circles. Frank could feel his stomach doing flips under Gee’s touch, and he swallowed thickly. He felt almost dizzy, but at least Gerard’s body pressed against his helped tie him down to reality. Gerard’s kisses trailed up to Frank’s jaw, smoothing his hand over the soft curve of the bottom of Frank’s belly. 

“Does that feel good Frankie?” Gee asked.

“Yeah,” Frank said, but then, when Gerard massaged a particular spot a little too hard, he pressed his fist to his mouth and stifled a burp. He could feel Gerard give a little shiver where he was pressed up against him.

“It’s okay Frankie, let it out,” Gerard murmured, rubbing pointedly on the same area of Frank’s belly, and Frank scrabbled at Gee’s arm as he felt air bubbling up in his stomach, a small burp escaping him. Gerard chuckled and Frank felt his face flush hot.

“You have no clue what you do to me, baby,” Gerard whispered. They were smirking, their lips brushing Frank’s ear and as much of their body up against Frank’s back as they could manage.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Frank replied flatly. He reached back to press his hand haphazardly against Gerard’s obvious hard on, smiling when he heard Gerard make a disgruntled noise in his ear. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Gerard said in a lighthearted deadpan. Frank huffed. His stomach flipped sickly, and the taste of bile rose in his mouth. He gagged a little, and Gerard could feel the muscles in his stomach tensing under his fingers. 

“Fuck, Frankie,” Gerard swore, grinding up against Frank’s ass and pressing their face into the crook of Frank’s neck, which was slick with sweat. 

“I want you so bad I’m gonna bend you over the god damn railing,” Gerard hissed, still rubbing over the cute little curve of Frank’s tummy. Frank let out a high pitched moan. 

“I’m gonna fuck you right here in the hall,” Gerard continued, voice sharp. Frank drew in a shaky breath, sagging against Gerard’s body. Gerard stroked a hand down Frank’s side and Frank let out a low, rumbly little burp, quickly covering his mouth with both hands.

“Excuse me,” he muttered softly. 

“You’re good, babe,” Gerard said, then in a lower voice, “so good.”

Frank squirmed around until he was pressed against Gerard’s chest, letting out a sick, shaky whimper. He clutched onto Gee’s shirt with sweaty, trembling hands, shoving his pale face against Gerard’s body. He leaned all his weight against his boyfriend, humming contentedly when he felt Gerard stroke his hair. 

Gee pressed a kiss to the top of Frankie’s head and rubbed Frank’s back in slow, relaxing motions. Frank tipped his face up just enough to lock eyes with Gerard, giving him a blissed out crooked grin, hands still fisted in the fabric of Gee’s shirt. 

“Sweetheart,” Gerard cooed, eyes going soft. Frank reached up, cradling Gerard’s face in his hand and pressing his lips to Gerard’s in a gentle kiss. Gee kissed him back and ran his hand down to the small of Frank’s back. 

Frank was breathing pretty heavily, a little sweaty, and he let himself be pulled against Gee’s chest. 

“Why don’t you let me bend you over the banister and eat you out? If you feel up to it,” Gerard murmured in Frank’s ear. Gerard’s eyes were dark, an eager smile flashing on his face. 

Frank let out a funny little hiccup and his cock gave an impatient jerk at the thought of Gerard rimming him. Even feeling as sick as he did, Frank couldn’t pass up that amazing sensation of Gerard’s skilled tongue spreading him open. 

“Please,” he said, looking up at Gerard with big, round eyes. His stomach gave a painful, queasy twist, and he sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. “Maybe it’ll distract me,” he suggested.

“Yeah,” Gerard said brightly. “Let me make you feel good,” he said. Gerard separated himself from Frank, guiding him to turn around and bend over the railing of the banister.

“Gerard,” Frank gulped, “it-”

Hanging over the edge of the wooden railing, staring down all the way to the first story, Frank felt a creeping sense of vertigo. The hardwood floor looked far below him, and his tummy did an uneasy flip. He wasn’t afraid of heights, but with the sickly way he was feeling it was no wonder it made him dizzy. His bloated belly pressing against the rail wasn’t a very comfortable arrangement either. 

“It’s alright Frankie,” Gerard said, running their hand down Frank’s bare back and grabbing onto the waistband of Frankie’s boxers. When Gerard slid them down, Frank felt his face go hot.

Frank let out a soft keen when he felt Gerard’s tongue caress his hole, hot and slick and wet. Gerard fumbled his belt open as he stroked his tongue in delicate licks over Frank’s ass, Frank gasping with each flick of Gee’s tongue. Gerard could feel Frank’s hole twitching under his touch, making his cock throb insistently in his pants. He pressed his hand between his legs, rubbing himself through his jeans as he let his tongue delve deeper into Frank’s hole. 

“Oh Gerard,” Frank stammered, clutching onto the banister with white knuckles, his hips pressing back against Gerard’s face insistently. Gerard grabbed Frank’s hip to keep him from wiggling too much, lavishing Frank’s ass with attention. The hot, wet sensation against his hole was making Frank’s cock swell, trapped in his boxers. 

Gerard groaned lowly as he undid his jeans, shoving his hand haphazardly into his boxers and wrapping his fingers around his half hard cock. He stroked himself in quick, uncontrolled little motions, his breath coming out in short, hot puffs against the sensitive skin of Frank’s ass. Gerard slowly fucked his tongue into Frankie’s pucker and Frank whimpered. Gerard could feel Frank’s body clenching up around him. He eased his hand from Frank’s hip to push his boxers down farther, sliding a hand under Frank’s cock and rubbing it slowly. 

“Yeah,” Frank said breathily. The gentle rubbing of Gerard’s palm against the underside of his cock and the wonderful sensation of Gee’s tongue pressing inside him was managing to distract him from the nausea and queasiness threatening to make him throw up. Gerard groaned against his skin as he freed his cock fully from his pants and stroked himself slowly in longer, slower motions. Everything felt too hot, Frank’s back and Gee’s mouth, and Frank let out a gasp as he felt his legs go weak. Gerard could feel Frank quivering under his fingers, and he drew back.

“You okay baby?” Gerard asked, eyes raking up Frank’s sweating back. 

Frank shuddered and leaned on his forearms, moaning lowly. 

“Frankie?” Gerard said, rubbing Frank’s thigh.

Frank burped, pressing his fist against his mouth to force himself not to lose it right then. Gerard pressed a gentle kiss to Frank’s skin, letting his hand loosely circle the head of his own cock as he watched Frank’s back convulse each time he burped. Frank swallowed hard and let his body weight fall against the banister as an attack of burping hit him. Frank was sure his face was as pale white as his knuckles, and he could feel his stomach doing flips with each little burp that escaped him. Each subsequent burp sounded rumblier and deeper. Gerard scrambled to his feet, immediately pressing his entire body over Frank’s, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the banister around Frank’s body, his breath hot on Frankie’s throat. Gerard licked a wet line up Frank’s neck, and Frank whimpered through the burps wracking his body. 

“Frankie,” Gerard groaned, grinding his cock messily against the crack of Frank’s ass. He sunk his teeth into Frank’s shoulder hard enough to make Frank squeal.

“Please,” Frank said, fingers clammy on the railing, his head spinning. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Gerard asked, rubbing his fingers over Frank’s slick entrance. Frank shivered and nodded, his dark hair flopping into his face. Gerard eased his fingers into Frankie slowly, Frank reaching back to hold onto Gee’s shoulder, letting out a moaning little sob. 

“Please, please, hurry up,” Frank said shakily. “I’m- oh god- I’m gonna be sick.” He swallowed thickly, his nails digging into Gerard’s shoulder.

“Right now?”

“No- soon.”

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Gerard murmured in Frank’s ear, curling his fingers inside Frankie and chewing his lip in concentration. Frank’s stomach lurched, but his cock was nevertheless hard and throbbing insistently. He jerked his hips back, pressing Gerard’s fingers in deeper, closer to his prostate. Frank squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight back the dizziness that was making his stomach churn and regain some control over his body.

“Fuck Gee, I-”

“Yeah baby, I know,” Gerard said, “I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Frank nodded weakly, eyes still tightly squeezed shut. Gerard stroked his hand over Frank’s ribs, trying to keep him calm as he scissored his fingers inside him. Frank whined, sweat dripping down his forehead, moving his hands back to steady himself on the banister. Gerard’s fingers curled, brushing Frank’s prostate, and Frank felt his knees buckle, only the banister keeping him from crumpling down to the ground. 

“You ready?” Gerard asked, spreading Frank’s ass so he could push the head of his cock against Frank’s entrance, their thighs slickened with sweat where they pressed against each other. 

“Please,” Frank moaned, swallowing thickly. 

“Yeah,” Gerard whispered through gritted teeth, easing his cock into Frank’s tight ass. “So good baby. So fucking good.” He kissed Frank’s neck, the taste of sweat flooding over his tongue as he slowly pushed deeper into Frank. Frank tried to breathe deeply, his lip caught between his teeth and his hands clenching around the railing as Gerard’s cock stretched him. Gee grazed his teeth over Frank’s skin, and Frank shivered, holding in a sickly burp. 

Gerard bit his lip as he bottomed out in the tight heat of Frank’s ass. Frank hiccuped weakly, Gerard’s cock buried inside him making him ache a little from the stretch but still making his dick desperate for touch.

“Gerard...” Frank moaned, drawn out and sounding strung out as Gerard drew back and then thrust back into him sharply. Each time it shoved his stomach into the banister and he could feel the jostling motion making his nausea mount. At least the stretching was becoming more comfortable with each thrust, morphing slowly into pleasure. Everywhere their skin touched, Frank’s sweat made them stick together a little. 

“Oh fuck,” Frank stuttered, each of Gerard’s thrusts knocking the wind out of him. Gerard’s body was pressed so close to Frank’s back, covering as much of Frankie as he could, kissing and nipping at the junction of Frank’s neck and his shoulder.

Frank opened his eyes and the sight of the far away ground made his stomach lurch. Frank felt his mouth suddenly be flooded by too much spit, too hot and wet and he instantly knew he was about to puke. 

“Gerard, I-I’m gonna- oh god-” Frank gasped out, spit drooling out of his mouth and spattering onto the ground. 

“Yeah, baby?” Gerard cooed, grabbing Frank’s hips tightly as he fucked into him, hard and fast. 

“No- it’s- I’m gonna-” Frank cut himself off with a gag, barely able to choke back the bile rising up his throat. 

Gerard groaned, tipping his head back and letting his eyes flutter shut at the way Frank’s body tensed around him.

“I know, it’s okay,” Gerard said lowly. He let his hand reach under Frank’s body, wrapping it around his dick and stroking it slowly. “Come on, let it go for me.”

Frank felt another retch wrack his body, and this time he couldn’t control the bile that rushed up his throat. His body convulsed with a gag as he spewed viscous beige vomit, his hands clutching desperately to the banister. Frank’s heaving was accompanied by a loud, wet splattering noise as the vomit hit the hardwood floor below. Gerard groaned right up against his sweaty neck, their fingers twitching on Frank’s dick as Frank’s ass clenched hard around them. Frank gasped for breath, his face flushed and his lips shiny and wet with bile and spit, nausea still twisting his gut. He could faintly smell the scent of bile. Frank gagged again, which turned into a wet burp as his stomach was forced against the banister. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, and Gerard moaned in agreement, fucking into Frank with shallow, desperate thrusts. He jerked Frank’s cock as best as he could in his frantic state, and despite his disgust Frank was still hard and leaking in his hand.

Frank’s stomach flipped again, and he let out another horrible retch that brought up a fresh wave of light brown sick, which splattered noisily to the ground below. Each time he gagged, he could feel himself tighten around Gerard’s cock. Slimy strings of vomit hung from his pink lips as he took in a ragged breath, Gerard’s free hand coming up to rub his side soothingly.

“It’s okay Frankie, let it out,” they said, darting their tongue out against their lips.

Frank had no choice but to obey as his back arched with another gag, a gush of thicker ochre colored puke flecked with unidentifiable bits of something orange pouring out of his mouth. He choked up another rush of paler, frothier vomit that splashed down into the growing puddle on the floor. He coughed as another surge of puke climbed up his throat, causing it to spew out of both his mouth and his nose. The horrible, sour smell of stomach acid became overpowering, and Frank could feel tears in his eyes as he spat out a mouthful of thick, slimy beige and yellow puke. Ropes of gooey bile drooled out of Frank’s nose and clung to his chin. Frank panted quietly as Gerard pulled his cock in firm strokes in time with each thrust into him. It felt so good.

“Gerard...f-fuck me...harder,” Frank rasped.

“Fuck, yeah.”

Gerard’s body laid heavy and oppressively hot on top of Frank’s, causing Frank to jolt forward when Gee started fucking him harder and faster. The smell of vomit stuck in his nose was so disgusting it was making Frank gag uncontrollably, but he managed to keep himself from throwing up at least for the moment. Gerard was moaning openly in his ear as he fucked him hard, teasing closer and closer to Frank’s prostate.

“Please,” Frank whined.

“What do you need, baby?” asked Gerard.

Frank shook his head and burped.

“I don’t know, just, please,” he muttered. His sweaty hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck, his eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you Frankie.”

Gerard shifted a little to get a better grip on Frank’s cock, and Frank squealed as Gerard’s cock hit his prostate at just the right angle.

“Right there, Frankie?” Gerard said with a smile, jerking Frank’s dick with quick, sure strokes.

“Yeah- fuck- right there-” Frank begged, his eyes rolling upwards in pleasure. His mouth hung open as Gerard ground his cock right against his sweet spot, his knees feeling even weaker. It felt like his legs should have given out minutes ago, but instead his thighs just shook as he held himself upright and gulped for air. 

“I’m gonna make you cum,” Gerard said in his ear. “I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard.”

Frank whined as Gee licked right underneath his ear, tongue hot on his overheated skin. Gerard smeared the precum leaking from Frank’s cock over his sensitive tip with his thumb. Frank’s ass was so perfectly tight and hot around him, Gerard could feel his own orgasm coming up in warm waves of arousal. His thighs were starting to ache, but he wasn’t about to stop chasing the pleasure Frank’s ass was providing.

Frank’s break from his nausea was coming to an end as he began to once again feel the onset of queasiness in his belly. The sight of his own vomit in a huge, sickly splatter on the ground far below wasn’t doing him any favors, and the nauseating acrid smell was still stuck in his nose. Gerard threaded his fingers into Frank’s dark hair, gently tilting his head to the side to get a good look at his face. His cheeks were flushed a splotchy pink, but the rest of his face was pale white. His mouth hung open, lips connected by a strand of thick saliva, and puke trailed from his nose. Gerard couldn’t help himself and clumsily kissed him, the rancid taste of vomit sharp on his tongue as he licked inside Frank’s mouth. Frank whined into the kiss, humiliated that Gerard could taste the same sour bile he was tasting. When Gee pulled back, a rope of spit and bile momentarily connected their lips. 

“I’m-” Frank sputtered, gagging. His body clenching around Gee only prompted them to fuck him harder. 

“Shit, come on, puke for me again Frankie. Gonna make me fucking cum,” Gee said, and Frank’s cock jerked in his hand. 

Frank retched again, bringing up a smaller gush of slimy yellow vomit mixed with bubbly white mucus and spit. Arousal was making his stomach feel tight and that prompted his confused body to throw up more, his legs quivering as bile poured out of his mouth and sprayed out of his nose. 

Gerard bottomed out as Frank’s ass squeezed around him, Frankie moaning weakly as he came in hot spurts deep into his ass with a quiet whimper as pleasure pulsed through him, the sensation tipping Frank over the edge, pleasure wracking his body. Gerard jerked him through it with a shaky hand, Frank’s cum splattering down near the pool of his vomit on the floor. Frank’s mouth hung agape, glistening wetly with vomit and spit.

With that, Frank’s knees did give out, and Gerard quickly braced him with both arms under his chest.

“Got you Frank,” they said softly, easing their cock out of Frank’s ass. “You’re okay. You did so well.”

Frank let his eyes shut as he tried to take deep breaths, still shaky and feeling spent, but thankfully not nauseous. Gerard swiped as much of the vomit clinging to his face away as he could with his hand before he pulled Frank into his chest, Frankie immediately grasping onto Gee’s shirt clumsily.

“Okay baby, I’m gonna get you cleaned up, alright? Does that sound good?” Gerard asked, stroking their fingers through Frank’s sweaty hair.

“Fuck, yes,” Frank said in a grumpy Jersey drawl. “I’m fucking filthy.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!  
> Check out my Tumblr @pukefiend if you're interested.


End file.
